I Am Gonna Make You See Stars Darling
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Seth had become a regular since he laid his eyes on Mox. Now he's finding it harder and harder to resist giving into his deepest urges. He's finally spending the night with the sexy stripper. Explicit Smut. AU - Stripper/Exotic Dancer. Pairing - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose.


**I Am Gonna Make You See Stars Darling**

 **Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose**

 _AU - Stripper/Exotic Dancer. Filth. Prostitution. Pure Lust. Dirty Talk. Rated M. Explicit Smut._

 _Seth is a sucessful businessman who is hooked on a tempting stripped named Mox. Mox make Seth want to give into his urges to get down and dirty with a stripper. Seth regrets nothing. Mox has his world rocked. Seth is a client Mox wanna get a taste of over and over again._

* * *

Seth rubbed himself through his dress pants, moaning at the relief it brought to his aching beautiful slurty dancer continued his little show. Seth's eyes watching his every movement. Just taking in the way those slender hips moved. Appreciative glances and whistles were coming everywhere from the large room and the sweet dancer was soaking up all the attention.

Seth had never felt this turned on by a whore. He had never fucked one before. But there was just something so special and pretty about Mox. Who's real name was Dean as he had come to know thanks to their private sessions. Seth had been hooked since the day he saw Dean for the first time. He had occasionally visited the establishment. Some of his high class friends introduced him to this place. It was a good source of letting himself loose. Work was intense, and he never had time for a relationship or dates. Plus he had certain tastes and it was hard to find someone who would indulge him since he was so busy being the top business man in the area.

Since Dean, Seth had become a regular. The beautiful blue eyed beauty had captivated Seth's attention like no one. Seth always paid big cash for a private dance and Dean made every penny worth. Lately those private shows were getting more and more handsy and Seth was having a hard time controlling himself and not having his way with Dean. Dean was one of the most expensive whore at the place, and Seth could see why. Tonight he had come here with a fat wallet and the intent to break his very own rule. Tonight he was gonna fuck a whore and have the best time of his life.

"Mmm, you seem lost tonight, Darling." Mox's sweet raspy voice brought Seth's attention to the man who had walked into the audience and was currently swinging his hips beautifully in a slow motion in front of Seth's face. He had bent down to whisper sweetly in Seth's ear before he straightened up again. Seth looked up at the pretty face and licked at his lips. Dean was wearing soft make up that was making his features pop. Dean turned around and swayed his ass in Seth's face, making the brown eyed man gulp in response. The dancer was wearing very tight tiny booty shorts that were low on his hips and there was a hint of lace peaking out from underneath the garment. Dean looked back at him with those droopy blue eyes and winked at the black haired man. Seth couldn't stop himself as he grabbed at those sinful hips and pulled Dean down on to his lap. Face instantly pressing against that sweet skin behind Dean's ear. He could hear the whistles from the crowd but his attention was all on the dancer currently grinding on his lap. Making his already hard dick even harder.

Dean grinned softly as he exposed his neck to let Seth kiss the skin as he rocked gently on the muscular man's lap. "Am I gonna see you tonight handsome?" Dean asked in a soft whisper, and Seth could see the glint in his eye as Dean looked back at him with those shinny eyes. He knew Dean enjoyed their little sessions as much as Seth did. It excited him to no end. Because Dean was an eager little thing when he was interested. Seth had experienced that first hand when Dean gave him his private shows. There was more than one occasion when Seth had cum just by Dean giving him a lap dance.

"Not our usual. No Doll. Tonight I am gonna make you see stars. I am gonna treat you so good. Make you cum so pretty for me. I'll ravish you till you can't breath anymore. I'll kiss every inch of you. I'll fuck you like I have been dreaming since I saw you. I'll make you lose your mind Baby Boy. Tonight I am finally gonna see you all. I have brought some big cash and I intend on making good use of it."

Seth's lust filled voice whispered dirtily in Dean's ear, and he heard a little whimper release from Dean's mouth. A smirk appeared on Seth's face as he noticed Dean licking his lips excitedly and his eyes shinning in anticipation as he looked into Seth's chocolate orbs. "Finally." Dean let a little grin appear on his face as he gave Seth's dick one last stroke with his ass and got up. Seth panted slightly as he watched Dean go back to the stage and continue his little show. Everyone's eyes were on Dean, but Dean's were only on Seth.

* * *

Seth sat in the comfortable chair as he waited for Dean. He had been directed to a private room where clients spent their nights and he was pleased to see that the room was classy and elegant, like everything else in this whore house. He looked at the huge bed in the middle of the room. Soft sheets just ready to be wrecked. Seth closed his eyes and imagined Dean laid out all naked and open for him as he waited for Seth to lick every inch of him. He palmed his painfully hard dick through his pants as he tried to calm his senses.

There was a soft knock on the door and soon Dean was being ushered in. Door closing behind him as they were left alone in the privacy of the room. Dean looked at Seth, a hungry expression on his face as he started walking towards Seth. Seth patted his lap and Dean wasted no time in complying the order. Making himself comfortable on Seth's lap as Seth rested his back against the chair and let Dean's weight ground him.

"Fuck…Been dreaming for this for too long. You pretty pretty little thing." Seth let his hands wander down from Dean's waist to his ass, grabbing a handful of those luscious cheeks covered in denim and most probably lace. Dean moaned at the feeling as he pressed close to Seth's mouth. Seth covered Dean's lips with his as he groaned out at the sweet honey taste of those lips. "You have no idea how much I wanted to bend you over the table and fuck you right there whenever you put your little slutty show on for me. It took everything in me to not give into those desires, but you are just too much. You kept making me come back, and now I am here to taste you all." Seth whispered sweetly in Dean's ear as the other man melted on his lap at being praised and desired so much. He could tell that Dean was a praise slut. His little shorts were getting so tight and Seth hadn't even touched him yet.

"You excited for tonight too right? I see the way you always look at me. I see the way you rock your slutty little ass on my dick. I can tell you wanted to get my pants off and ride on my naked dick. Am I right?"

"Mmm.." Dean whimpered as Seth pressed his lips on his neck, biting a hickey on the soft skin.

"Yeah. I could tell you wanted to just throw me down and rip me apart. I wanted that. I wanted you to wreck me. Because I know you would do it all the way. You don't look like a guy who does things only halfway." Dean said as he let his hand roam down and rub Seth's thick shaft through his pants. "I can bet you can make me scream so hard with this. You feel so big and thick. I wanna taste you. I want you to use me. Use me for your pleasure."

Seth panted and rested his forehead against Dean's head. He didn't know if Dean was trained to be this good considering his profession or if he really wanted Seth, but his dirty little mouth was doing things to Seth's dick. Alongside those slender fingers that had slipped inside his pants and boxers to take a hold of his cock.

Seth watched how Dean stroked him slowly but expertly. Precum leaking out of the head. He knew he would cum too soon if he let Dean continue to touch him. So he pushed Dean's hand away as he ordered, "Stand up Doll. Get these off. I wanna see what you are wearing underneath. I'll use you alright. But right now I wanna see if you are as pretty down there as you are everywhere else."

Seth watched as Dean stood up from his lap and turned his back towards him. Dean turned his face back towards Seth and gave him a small grin, making those tempting dimples on his cheeks stand out. Soon Dean was bending over and pulling those shorts off of his ass. Seth found his breath caught in his chest as he watched that sweet ass barely covered in a lacy panty being revealed to his eyes.

"You like what you see handsome?" Dean's voice was teasing as he swayed his ass a little in Seth's direction. Promoting Seth to reach out and grab at one soft globe. He couldn't resist as he delivered a spank on the soft flesh.

"Fuck…Tonight I am gonna see what you are hiding down there Baby Boy. Spread your legs a little…Lemme see that pretty little hole of yours."

Dean did as Seth asked and spread his legs a little. Arching his back so Seth could have a good look. Seth grabbed at those cheeks and pulled the tiny material up a little, licking his lips as he watched Dean's sweet little pucker only covered with a thin layer of the lacy fabric. "Fuck…Look so pretty…Gonna taste you Baby." Seth said in a hoarse voice as he pulled Dean back a little towards his face and grabbed at his asscheeks to spread him again. He licked Dean's hole through the fabric, Dean bucking in his hands and whimpering oh so sweetly.

"You like that? Fuck…Do your usual clients pay attention to you like this?" Seth watched as Dean shook his head no. He went back into taste the sweet tempting hole before he said, "They don't know what they are missing. I am gonna feast on you baby till you loose yourself in ecstasy. Would you like that?" Seth asked as he his let thumb brush against Dean's entrance.

"Yes. Fuck yes…" Dean's voice sounded wrecked, and it made Seth more hungry to taste the beautiful man in front of him.

"Go on beautiful. Lay on that bed and spread these beautiful legs wide open for me. As much as I love you in these slutty little panties, they are gonna be a hurdle in what I got planned. So take these off while you are at it." Seth ordered in a sweet voice after licking Dean through his panties for a few more minutes. Dean complying him so easily as he moved towards the bed and laid himself down. Seth walked towards the bed himself, getting rid of his coat and shirt. Watching Dean licking his lips at seeing how much muscles Seth was packing underneath all the layers of clothing. Seth smirked at the heat he saw in those blue eyes. He watched as Dean raised his ass up a bit and pulled down those panties off of himself. Seth let out a soft gasp as Dean hooked his hands under his knees and held himself wide open for Seth. He looked so fucking beautiful and slutty all exposed and ready for Seth.

"Damn Baby…You are gonna kill me…You are such a pretty little slut." Seth cooed as he got down on the bed between Dean's thighs and placed his hands over Dean's asscheeks. Kneading the flesh in his palms as he pressed his lips against the sensitive skin of Dean's inner thigh.

"You little hole is so pretty…I wanna make you all wet and dripping. I am gonna eat you out and you gonna cum for me. No touching your dick okay Baby? I wanna watch you fall apart for me. I wanna hear you scream as loud as you can. Let me hear those pretty little moans. Let me hear how much you love getting your little hole eaten out."

Seth spit over Dean's entrance and pressed the flat of his tongue against Dean's hole. Making the slender man buck under him. He replaced Dean's hands with his so now he was holding Dean open as he ordered Dean to place his arms over his head and just let Seth take care of him.

Seth never felt himself this engrossed while giving someone a rim job. Maybe it was the way Dean moaned for him, or the way Dean was writhing so beautifully underneath him. He just couldn't get enough of Dean's taste or the sweet voices he was filling the large room with. He kept licking all across Dean's rim before pressing his tongue inside the little entrance and opening him up a little. He pulled a bottle of lube from the night stand and covered Dean's asscrack with the sticky material. Running his fingers through the mess before he started to press one digit inside. It didn't take long for Seth to open Dean up for him. Dean was rocking back on his fingers eagerly. Taking him in so easily. With the way Dean was moaning desperately was enough to give Seth a hint that the pretty stripper was close to cum. Seth increased his pace and finger fucked Dean harder as he gave his hard dick a few licks. Dean mewled in delight at being touched so intimately.

"Please..Fuck pleasee…Harder..Go harder.." Dean moaned out desperately and Seth felt his eyes going hazy with lust. He was just so turned on. He could feel his dick throbbing in his pants.

"Yeah..You like that baby? Like getting your pretty little hole licked? Look how you are rocking on my fingers…So eager…So greedy..I bet you want something bigger." Seth moaned out as he watched Dean's slippery hole sucking his fingers in. It was twitching around the thick digits beautifully.

"Please Rollins…Please make me cum…" Dean begged again, and Seth just kissed at his hard aching dick. "You beg so pretty baby. Fuck I wanna make you ride my dick so hard…I wanna fill you will my cum. You hole would look so pretty all dripping with my seeds. But we can't do that…Fuck…Wish you were mine…I would fill you up with my cum every night. I would lick it all out of your ass and make a mess again. I can just imagine…your hole leaking and gaping…Fuck I wish…"

"PLEASE….Fuck pleasee let me cum Seth…Let me cum.." Dean cried out, his dick was so red and Seth knew all the dirty talk had him right on the edge.

"'s okay Baby. You can cum. I wanna see you cum for me. Come on Baby Boy." It took only a couple of licks before Dean was cumming in strides. His body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm as he almost passed out.

"Fuck you are so beautiful…" Seth growled as he watched Dean come undone. He pulled his fingers out of Dean's asshole and licked at the seeds that had painted Dean's stomach. Feeling Dean shuddering underneath him.

"Godd…That was.."

"Beautiful?"

"Fuck yeah." Dean whispered out breathlessly. Panting hard as he tried to come to his senses. "Its been forever since I had an orgasm like this. Its been forever someone treated me this good."

Seth smiled as he moved up Dean's body and pressed his mouth against Dean's lips. Letting him taste his own essence. "A pretty slut like you deserve to be treated like this. Like I said, they don't know what they are missing. My dick is so fucking hard just from watching you and eating you out. You are amazing." Seth's praise had Dean beaming, and Seth smiled harder as he watched a blush covering Dean's flushed body.

"Don't make me wanna miss you when you are not here." Dean's soft voice made Seth's eyes soften as he looked at the pretty man under him. Pressing his lips against his in a gentle kiss once again. "Trust me, after having a taste of you once, I dunno how I'll be able to stay away." Seth said as he sat up and pulled Dean up into a sitting position as well.

"I wanna see you ride my dick. I wanna see you dance on my cock. I want to see how pretty you look while taking my dick up your slutty ass. Can you do that Baby?" Seth whispered in Dean's ear as he ran his hands over Dean's back. Dean moaned out in response, voice wrecked and needy. "Yes. Want your dick so bad."

Seth smiled at Dean's answer and patted Dean's ass before laying down on the bed as he got rid of his pants and boxers. His hard dick coming out of its confines making Seth groan in satisfaction and Dean moan in appreciation. He took out a condom out of the nightstand and put it on his dick.

"Hop on Beautiful." Seth ordered as he looked at Dean hungrily, smirking at the expression on Dean's face as his eyes took in Seth's cock. "Fuck..Such a delicious looking dick. I am gonna have the ride of my life." Dean grinned as he moved over Seth and straddled his hips, Seth taking hold of his dick as Dean lined himself up with it. Soon the dancer was sinking down on the thick length, making both men groan in pure delight. Seth savored the moment as Dean's tight heat engulfed his aching needy dick.

Dean started rocking slowly on his cock. Soft moans leaving those pretty lips with each stroke deep inside his ass. He leaned back and placed his hands over Seth's muscular thighs as he started a hard pace and started fucking himself up and down on the thick length. Seth was breathless, sweating as he watched the beautiful sensual display in front of his eyes. Dean's eyes were closed and his mouth was parted open as he let the feeling of fullness consume him.

"Enjoying my dick Baby Boy?" Seth asked as he grabbed Dean's asscheeks and squeezed them roughly. Guiding Dean's movements now and taking over the pace.

"Fuck..Yes..Feel so good…You fill me up so good Seth…" Dean whimpered out as Seth thrusted his hips up roughly into Dean's tight heat, most probably hitting Dean's prostrate. "Fuck yeah…Right there…Fuck me Seth…Please.." Dean begged sweetly and Seth roughly grabbed a hold of his ass as he started fucking up into Dean. His dick was throbbing and he was nearing his climax as he felt Dean's tight heat sucking him in deeper and deeper. It didn't take long before he was spilling his seeds inside the condom. Dean moaning out loudly as he felt Seth's cock vibrating. His own dick half hard again.

"Fuck…Fuck that was so good…Your ass feel amazing Baby…Made me cum so hard…" Seth whispered as he pulled Dean down to kiss his lips. His dick slipping out of Dean's slicked well-used hole as Dean whimpered in his arms. Seth reached between their bodies and started stroking Dean's dick roughly and soon Dean reached his second climax. Not as hard as the first one, but he looked blissed out nevertheless.

"You are gonna come back right?" Dean's soft voice made Seth look down into the eyes of the dancer he had just fucked. Seeing the expression in those eyes, Seth knew Dean wasn't acting and asking what a whore is suppose to ask to stroke his client's ego. Dean looked genuinely interested. Seth was pleased to know he wasn't the only one hooked in this game.

"Hard not to after having you tonight."

Dean smiled at Seth's answer and pressed his face into Seth's neck. Enjoying the little moment of peace and contentment before he had to go back to the real world. Seth really did rock his world. He was definitely looking forward to more meetings like these.


End file.
